wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Raene's Cleansing quest chain
This is one of the primary quest chains in the town of Astranaar in Ashenvale. Part 1: Forging the Rod Stopping at the inn in Astranaar in Ashenvale, you find Raene Wolfrunner, with her saber and wolf at her feet. She asks you to find a friend of hers, Teronis, who was out looking for an item that could slow the furbolg assaults. Teronis is overdue, and she is concerned. (Raene's Cleansing) Rightly so, it seems, as you find Teronis' body, slain but otherwise unmolested by the nearby murlocs. You search through the remains and discover his journal. You guess that the murlocs may have the gem he was searching for, and several dead murlocs later, you are proved right. You take these back to Raene. (Raene's Cleansing (2)) Raene asks if you would be willing to complete Teronis' task. Of course! You could scarcely turn down a challenge like that. Raene suggests you look over Teronis' journal, and look for Shael'dryn, a dryad at a moonwell east of Astranaar. (Raene's Cleansing (3)) Shael'dryn directs you to the first piece of Dartol's Rod. Following her directions, you discover the key on the body of one of the corrupted treants Felwood, which unlocks a chest hidden not far away. Inside is an Iron Shaft, part of the rod!. You return to Shael'dryn for where to go next. (Raene's Cleansing (4)) For the final piece of the rod, Shael'dryn directs you to 'somewhere east of the road that leads to the Barrens'. The druids of Dor'danil took refuge there, but were killed recently. Looking around, you find that one of the scavenging Rotting Slimes had picked up the box with the part - an Iron Pommel. (Raene's Cleansing (5)) Shael'dryn assembles the gem, the shaft, and the pommel into a rod, and gives it to you. However, you need to charge it, and that's a bit harder. However, Shael'dryn tells you where to find a hidden shrine that can do the job. Following her directions, you find the shrine, and re-enchant the rod. (Raene's Cleansing (6)) You return to Shael'dryn (Raene's Cleansing (7)), and then to Raene, showing each the completed rod. (Raene's Cleansing (8)) Part 2: the last uncorrupted Furbolg Raene Wolfrunner didn't really know what Teronis had in mind next, as even the uncorrupted furbolg would slaughter him were he to come near them. The power of the rod is useful, though, in that it shifts you into the form of a Furbolg. This allows you to approach Krolg, one of the last - or perhaps the last - uncorrupted furbolgs. (Raene's Cleansing (9)) Krolg is wary of being tainted by the corruption, and bitter, accusing the night elves of bringing this down upon his people. Krolg realizes the Furbolg's own share of blame for the ongoing evil, and asks that you bring down Ran Bloodtooth, a leader of the furbolg people and stronger yet due to the corruption. (Raene's Cleansing (10)) Ran Bloodtooth dead, you carry his skull back to Raene Wolfrunner as a grisly trophy. She rewards you for your valor, and for Teronis' memory. (Raene's Cleansing (11)) Rewards * 1675 reputation with Darnassus If you complete the final quest: * * choice of ** ** If you don't complete the final quest, you can retain * Summary Category:Ashenvale quests